<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thing about Chocolates... by jczala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433423">The Thing about Chocolates...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala'>jczala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Re:Mind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Chocolate, Datastormshipping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, re:coded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night and Valentine’s Day was tomorrow.  Surely the usually cool and nonchalant Yusaku couldn’t care less about such a day. So Yusaku really had no business making a mess in the kitchen trying to make a decent batch of chocolates. Normally, that would be the case, but this year was different.  </p><p>And it was all because of Ryoken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Re:Mind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thing about Chocolates...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!!! Here's a little something from the Re:Coded universe. Originally, I wanted to write something for Writing Life, but I figured I needed a change of pace. And all the chocolates here are going to give me a toothache. This was fun to write. This can be read as a standalone too. Hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much time has passed since they moved into the mansion at Stardust Road. Yusaku had already become accustomed to the happiness of living together with Ryoken, Spectre, and Emma, the girl who took them in when they had nowhere to go. He loved the family the four of them had become after the whole Lost Incident happened and they loved him back just as much. Even on the coldest days of winter, their home was bright and warm, bringing joy to his heart.</p><p>It was still winter, but being as it was February, Saint Valentine’s Day was right around the corner again—and fourteen-year-old Yusaku, for one, was not looking forward to it.</p><p>He groaned at the sight of the charred mess of chocolate in the pot. He already burned the first batch of chocolate, and the second time was even worse. He wasn’t a bad cook. In fact, he was pretty decent in the kitchen. Then again, he had never tried making chocolates before. He did follow the instructions carefully, making sure each measurement was exact, and so why it ended in a disaster he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Probably because he was trying too hard? Overthinking as usual?</p><p>Not that he could help it, honestly. Feeling some pressure was kind of unavoidable since he was doing this for Ryoken.</p><p>It was late at night and Valentine’s Day was tomorrow.  Surely the usually cool and nonchalant Yusaku couldn’t care less about such a day. So Yusaku really had no business making a mess in the kitchen trying to make a decent batch of chocolates. Normally, that would be the case, but this year was different.  </p><p>Perhaps he should have just bought chocolates from the store?</p><p>He sighed and shook his head. He didn’t want to give Ryoken any regular store-bought goods. He didn’t want it to seem like he was giving him chocolates out of obligation either, especially when the girls at school were planning on giving chocolates to Ryoken.</p><p>Ryoken had become sort of a celebrity at their middle school, even though the Hanoi Leader wasn’t a student there. It came as no surprise considering he often frequented the school to pick up Yusaku and Spectre, and Ryoken was the type who drew attention. His good looks, congenial manner, and presence attracted girls, much to Yusaku’s displeasure. Even the female teachers were enamored. And last year’s Valentine’s Day was still hot on his mind.</p><p>He felt his eyebrow twitch as he remembered how girls had clustered around Ryoken to bury him in chocolates. He remembered feeling irritated, uncomfortable, and Spectre didn’t make things any better for him when he claimed that he was jealous. Of course, he had downright denied such accusation.</p><p>The girls this year had plans on giving Ryoken their chocolates. Heck, some of them even had the galls to approach Yusaku in class and to ask him to deliver their treats for them.</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t burned down the kitchen yet.”</p><p>At the sound of Spectre’s voice, Yusaku almost jumped out of his skin. He turned and glared at Spectre, who was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”</p><p>“I knew you were up to something the moment I saw you googling for chocolate recipes yesterday,” Spectre said.</p><p>Apparently, Yusaku had not been careful enough to hide his intent. Then again, Spectre was a pretty shrewd fellow. He always seemed to know something was up. “What brings you here?”</p><p>Spectre grinned. “Other than to mock you?”</p><p>Yusaku almost wanted to hurl the pan at him.</p><p>“Well, I actually came to see if you needed any assistance and to make sure the kitchen’s still intact.”</p><p>“I don’t need your help.”</p><p>“Are you certain? Because that charred monstrosity of a chocolate is enough to kill someone. You’re not planning on giving that to Ryoken-sama, are you?”</p><p>No way would he be able to do that. He wanted the chocolates to be perfect for Ryoken, to be delicious, and most importantly, edible. He wanted to make Ryoken happy with his chocolates. Food poisoning was the last thing on his mind, and he didn’t want to screw things up anymore. Much as Yusaku hated to admit it, he needed help.</p><p>“What do you suggest I do?” Yusaku muttered in a voice so low Spectre barely heard the words.</p><p>“Pardon, but are you asking for help?”</p><p>“I’m starting to regret this decision,” Yusaku replied curtly, much to Spectre’s amusement.</p><p>“My services don’t come for free, you know.”</p><p>“I’ll do your share of the dish-washing for a week.”</p><p>Spectre’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Okay, two weeks. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.” Spectre looked so pleased with himself. “Now let’s see what we can do.”</p><p>“Uh, there’s one problem…” Yusaku hesitated to say, and Spectre arched a brow at him. “We’ve…ran out of chocolate bars.”</p><p>Spectre face palmed almost immediately and let out a sigh. “So, you used up all the chocolate and managed to burn them all.” He shook his head in dismay. “I can’t say I’m surprised. The scorching is due to melting the chocolate too quickly.”  </p><p>“We’ve still got cocoa powder. Will that work?”</p><p>“I suppose it is better than nothing,” Spectre said, cupping his chin with his thumb and forefinger. For a moment he thought about how best to proceed and got struck with an idea. He went over to the cupboard and pulled out a can of condensed milk. “All right, Yusaku. You’ll be making chocolate truffles.”</p><p>“Truffles?”</p><p>“The only two things you need are cocoa powder and condensed milk.”</p><p>“Wait, what? Only two ingredients?” Yusaku found it hard to believe. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Dead serious. Now please do exactly what I say.”</p><p>Yusaku was still skeptical, but it didn’t seem like Spectre was trolling him either. And without further ado, he set to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>February 14th, Valentine’s Day, and Yusaku was glaring daggers.</p><p>“Kogami-san!”</p><p>“Wait for us, Kogami-san!”</p><p>Yusaku was more than annoyed to see Ryoken with middle school girls surrounding him like a pack of wolves, bothering him with their chocolates. He told himself it wasn’t jealousy he felt, just exasperation.</p><p>“Oh, yes, you’re definitely <em>not</em> jealous,” Spectre pointed out sarcastically as if reading Yusaku’s mind.</p><p>“It’s not about that,” Yusaku protested with a shrug, but not even he truly believed his words. And after looking back at those girls fawning over Ryoken, he let out a sigh. Okay, maybe there was a little bit of jealousy, and he didn’t like it one bit. Even so, he knew those girls were simply trying to show their affection and admiration for Ryoken. The box of chocolates in his hand was square and wrapped in blue wrapper, tied with a white ribbon. Nine truffles in total were in the box, all kept chilled throughout the day with a gel pack now tucked away in his lunchbox. Staring at the cute box, he pondered if we were doing the same, that perhaps he was no different from those girls.</p><p>Though he seriously didn’t want to lump himself with them.</p><p>And with all the chocolates Ryoken was getting, he wondered, “Will mine even matter?” Disheartened by it all, he shoved the box of chocolates into his bag, adjusted the strap on his shoulder, and walked off in a hurry.</p><p>Spectre followed suit. “In a rush to get Ryoken-sama away from those girls?”</p><p>As much as he wanted to do just that, Yusaku decided to walk past them. Those girls were enough of distraction that Yusaku and Spectre remained unnoticed as they trod down the street.</p><p>“You do realize we just left Ryoken-sama back there,” Spectre said.</p><p>“Why don’t you head back there instead?” Yusaku almost snapped at him.</p><p>“And what will you be doing? Weren’t you planning on giving those chocolates to him? You worked hard on those last night.”</p><p>“I know, I know… I just…” Yusaku stopped walking, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, and sighed deeply. “Sorry… I’m just gonna go, okay?” </p><p>Instead of teasing him, Spectre gave off a somewhat wistful look and said, “Yusaku, tell me something, and I want you to be honest with me. Why did you decide to make chocolates for Ryoken-sama in the first place?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“From what I can tell, they’re clearly not <em>Obligatory </em>Chocolates. Are they <em>friend </em>chocolates perhaps?”</p><p>“What are you trying to say, Spectre?”</p><p>Spectre pulled a rectangular box from his bag. The box was baby-blue in color and had little white and pink flower patterns. “Here, chocolates for you,” he said. “I got permission to use the school’s Home Ec kitchen yesterday and made them there in secret.”</p><p>Yusaku stared at the box for one hot second and arched a brow at him.</p><p>“I also made a batch for Ryoken-sama and Emma-nee, if that’s what you’re wondering.”</p><p>“Is there a catch to this? What are you giving me chocolates for?”</p><p>“Do I really need a rational reason to give my <em>friend </em>chocolates for Valentine’s?”</p><p>“A reason?”</p><p>“Emma-nee gives us chocolates every year as a customary gift, and she does it because we’re like her little brothers,” Spectre explained. “If I would need to specify a reason—and I know this going to sound cheesy— then I guess it’s because I’d like to show my appreciation for the people in my life. After all, a gift is a thoughtful expression from one person to another. Mine and Emma-nee’s are simply platonic, of course. But yours are one of a kind, a gift handmade with feelings much deeper than ours.”</p><p>Yusaku could tell Spectre was being sincere, and his words made him search his own heart for the answer. He lowered his head and pondered. His initial motivation to make chocolates was driven by those girls and their crush on Ryoken, but when it came down to it, he realized his utmost desire was to make Ryoken smile with something he made. True, his chocolates weren’t made out of obligation, nor was it meant to compete with those girls. It meant something more from him to Ryoken.</p><p>With a newfound resolve, Yusaku took the box from Spectre. “Thanks for this, Spectre. I’ll pay you back somehow.”</p><p>“Well, there’s always White Day,” Spectre said amusingly. “But think nothing of it. Now shall we make an attempt to rescue Ryoken-sama from those girls?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got it covered. See you at home!” Yusaku turned on his heel and dashed back to the school gates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the park, they were panting and opted to take refuge on one of the benches there. </p><p>“So… What’s this family emergency all about that you had to drag me all the way here?” Ryoken questioned.</p><p>“Sorry, I lied,” Yusaku replied almost unapologetically. “Figured I needed something to get you away from those girls.”</p><p>Ryoken chuckled. “Nice thinking.”</p><p>Even though Yusaku was happy that he got Ryoken to himself now, he couldn’t help but glance over at the paper bag full of chocolates by Ryoken’s side. Some girl must have thought ahead and decided to give Ryoken a paper bag for his own convenience. “Seems like you got a lot more this year,” he pointed out nonchalantly.</p><p>“I guess so?” Ryoken let out an awkward smile. “I mean, it’s flattering and all, but it’s a bit too much. I’m going to share some with everyone at home and to the three knights. Maybe with Kusanagi-san and Jin as well?”</p><p>Yusaku smiled at his thoughtfulness. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”</p><p>Jin was one of the children from the Lost Incident, an event that had scarred him so much that he was reduced to a near catatonic state. This was what drove Shoichi, Jin’s older brother, to seek the truth of what really happened and why. Though they initially had some trouble with Jin’s older brother before, he was glad it all worked out in the end. Every once in a while, they made it a point to visit Jin at the rehabilitation center where he was showing steady improvement.</p><p>Ryoken picked up one square box from the bag—gray on the bottom with a rich chocolate-brown cover and adorned with a golden ribbon. It looked like one of those packaging for luxury brands of chocolate. “And since we’re here, why don’t we have some? Here, you can have this one. Feel free to finish it all.”</p><p>Cringing inwardly, Yusaku took the box from him and opened it without reading the card. Nine dark chocolate-coated strawberries lined neatly inside. Three were drizzled with white chocolate, the next three were covered in nuts, and the last three covered in colorful sprinkles of pink and blue. It wouldn’t be the first time Ryoken had to share his Valentine’s Day haul with him. There was only too much one person can eat.</p><p>Out of politeness’s sake, he tried one and found it to be surprisingly good—perhaps better than his, which made him uneasy and sad. In his annoyance he decided to eat another one. </p><p>“I take it you like them?” Ryoken asked.</p><p>“They’re good,” Yusaku said, even though he didn’t want to admit it. He tried not to look petulant. “It’s simple yet nice. Not too sweet either. The strawberry and chocolate compliment each other well.”</p><p>“Hoh?” Ryoken’s smile grew almost unnoticed, and Yusaku’s brow rose in response.  “I’m very pleased to hear that.”</p><p>Yusaku blinked at him, sensing something was up. Grabbing the cover, he checked the card attached to it, and his eyes widened as he read the small neat writing he recognized so well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To: Yusaku</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Immediately he felt his heart skip a beat. Butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach. His eyes slowly slid up to the handsome young man beside him, noting the lovely shade pink across his cheeks. “Ryoken…did you make these?”</p><p>Ryoken’s expression was bashful as he nodded with a smile so tender that made Yusaku’s insides feel like goo. “Last year’s Valentine’s got me thinking… But I couldn’t find the right chocolates for you at the stores. Emma-nee suggested this to me, so I went for it.” He paused like an awkward schoolboy and began rubbing the back of his neck. “Besides…giving something homemade to someone you care about is a special gesture, isn’t it?”</p><p>Taken aback by Ryoken’s words, Yusaku’s whole heart overflowed with speechless joy and gratitude. He felt his cheeks glow with a tingling blush that would be impossible to hide. His mind scrambled for words to say. He looked down at the chocolate strawberries once more. To receive a homemade gift such as this felt extra special because he knew Ryoken chose to put his time making these chocolates.</p><p>He took another strawberry from the box and ate it, taking time to savor the taste. A smile touched his lips. It was truly delicious.</p><p>When he finally lifted his eyes to meet those crystal blues, he graced him with a cheeky grin and said, “You must think you were pretty clever, huh?”</p><p>“Not my fault you didn’t read the card first,” Ryoken teased back.</p><p>“Okay, I admit that was my mistake, but you could have told me.”</p><p>“I wanted to see how you’d react. The surprise look on your face was priceless.”</p><p>Yusaku rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you’re amused.”</p><p>“And I’m glad you like my chocolates.”</p><p>“They’re really great. Thank you, Ryoken. I’ll save the rest for home.” Yusaku was going to make sure he’ll enjoy them later, savoring them leisurely in his room with a cup of tea. Of course, there was still the matter of his homemade chocolates. He wondered if he should give it to him right there.</p><p>He wondered if Ryoken will like it.</p><p>And he wondered if it’ll make him smile…</p><p>If Yusaku could make him smile with his chocolates, he’d be really happy.</p><p>His indecision, however, lasted a moment too long, and Ryoken’s phone beeped.</p><p>Ryoken checked his phone. “Seems like we’re making a stop at the bakery. Emma-nee asked me to pick up a cake for her.”</p><p>“Sure, no problem,” Yusaku said, inwardly sighing that he missed his chance. He figured he could always give it to him later at home.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yusaku liked the chocolates, and Ryoken was happy.</p><p>Honestly, the chocolate-dipped strawberries were just made this morning. Emma-nee had informed him yesterday that they were best enjoyed the same day they were made.</p><p>Over the past week, he’d been pondering on what to get him for Valentine’s Day. Chocolates was the most logical and popular choice, so the next question he had to ask was… What kind of chocolates?</p><p>Dark Chocolate was the first thing that came to mind. Yusaku was not that fond of sweets, especially the milky-kind or the white kind of chocolates, but he didn’t mind the dark ones. However, he couldn’t seem to decide after looking through various stores. He already bought one for Spectre and Emma-nee, but for Yusaku he was torn. So, when Emma-nee happened upon him in a store, she suggested making homemade chocolates for Yusaku instead.</p><p>He had never made chocolate treats in his life, and yesterday afternoon, he found out the hard way that melting chocolate was trickier than he thought. He wanted to melt the chocolate, add almond nuts to it, and shape them into tiny <strong><em>Kuriboh</em></strong>s with the mold he bought. Unfortunately, that resulted in a disaster, and the chocolate ended up sticking horribly to the mold rendering it unusable.</p><p>So, when Emma-nee made the strawberry suggestion, he decided to make it that morning after Yusaku and Spectre left for school. He had to rush out to the bakery store first to buy the baking chips, toppings, and strawberries though, and sure it took a few tries to get it right, but it was all worth it in the end.</p><p>Seeing Yusaku smile because of his chocolates was one of the most wonderful feelings ever. Moments like these were something he held close to his heart. Yusaku was usually calm and reserved, and he often didn’t show much emotion to other people, but watching him like this made him think how he’d grown over the years.</p><p>It made him think how his own feelings for Yusaku had changed into something deeper—feelings that had become interwoven with the fibers of his heart. He couldn’t place it, but he wouldn’t allow himself to go along with those feelings. What Ryoken had felt for him had remained unspoken, and he would have denied it if Spectre or Emma had asked him.</p><p>As they got back home from the bakery, a beautiful platter of sushi was waiting for them at the dining table.</p><p>“Welcome home, you two!” Emma greeted them from the breakfast bar. She and Spectre were preparing the plates and cups. “Yusaku-chan, I see you have the cake I ordered. Thanks for picking it up. You can just set it on the table.”</p><p>“What’s with the sushi? Is there a celebration?” Yusaku asked, placing the cake box on the table.</p><p>“Yup! Got myself a huge sum from my recent gig,” Emma answered cheerfully, “and since it’s Valentine’s Day, I figured—hey, why not get something special for you guys. Besides, I’ve been craving for some sushi for a while now, so it’s a win-win.”</p><p>They sat around the table shortly after, with Yusaku sitting beside Ryoken and Emma sitting beside Spectre. During dinner Emma spilled some recent, juicy happenings about her—how she accomplished her recent treasure hunting gig, how she and Shoichi Kusanagi were getting along, and the fact that she actually surprised him with a box of chocolates today. She always seemed very animated when it came to the Café Nagi owner. Ryoken would like to believe she was crushing on the guy, which was rather cute. Conversation soon shifted focus on Spectre and Yusaku, especially on the topic of girls and chocolates.</p><p>“I received some chocolates from two of the girls in class and three from the gardening club,” Spectre said, looking very satisfied and proud. He may be shrewd, sarcastic, and derisive, but he was also a gentleman, a charmer who got along well with people at school. It was no surprise that he got to receive chocolates from some girls. “All <em>obligatory </em>I can assure you, unlike someone’s chocolates.” He then shot a cunning grin at Yusaku.</p><p>As if it was a bother, Yusaku shrugged his shoulders. Apart from being fascinated with Ryoken’s chocolates, he’d been distracted too much on how to give Ryoken his treats that he completely forgot about that one girl’s chocolates. “It was just one. No big deal.”</p><p>Emma looked immediately intrigued. “Is it from the same girl who’s been crushing on you for a while now? I heard she’s a real cutie.”</p><p>Yusaku pursed his lips and didn’t want to answer, so it was Spectre who said, “The one and only… The chocolates were homemade too.”</p><p>“That is so sweet!” Emma said giddily. “No pun intended.”</p><p>“I’m surprised she hasn’t confessed yet,” Spectre added. “I specifically heard her friends urging her on. But homemade chocolates are indeed a <em>special </em>gesture.”</p><p>“I really didn’t want to take it, but…” Yusaku trailed off, lowering his eyes to his plate. “She made it herself and I…”  </p><p>“…didn’t want to hurt her feelings, right?” Ryoken said sincerely, and Yusaku timidly nodded his head. “That was really kind of you, Yusaku. I’m sure you made her happy.”</p><p>Yusaku snapped his head up at Ryoken. “It doesn’t mean I want to lead her on or anything, got it? She’s just a classmate to me,” he said, as if he needed to clarify his feelings on the matter, and Ryoken detected the slight apprehension in his eyes. “And even if she confesses, I can never return her feelings.”</p><p>Both Spectre and Emma gave each other a knowing look, while Ryoken could only stare at Yusaku for a long moment.</p><p>A hint of mischief glinted in Spectre’s eyes as he deliberately cleared his throat. “Could it be you already like someone else?” he asked.</p><p>There was something in Yusaku’s expression that suggested he was panicking a little inside. Denial hot on his tongue, he tried his best not to react intensely to Spectre’s taunt. “What even gave you that idea? I’m just not interested in getting into a relationship.”</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t mean you can’t have a crush or two,” Emma decided to voice her thoughts. “It’s perfectly fine to like someone and not date yet, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Yusaku glanced momentarily at Ryoken, who gave him a curious look in return. A blush bloomed on his cheeks like cherry blossoms in Spring, and quickly he averted his gaze. He took a second to gather his bearings. “Okay, first off,” he started, holding up a finger. “I’m not crushing on any <em>girl </em>at school. Secondly—” Second finger went up—“I’m not looking for a relationship with a <em>girl</em>.” And then for the third finger—“Third, the idea of romance is still all new to me.”</p><p>Three… Three things well said, and those words gave Ryoken a sense of relief. However, Emma and Spectre decided to be cheeky with him.</p><p>“Hear that, Ryoken-kun?” Emma said with a grin. “Our Yusaku-chan’s not interested in any girl.”</p><p>“You must find that quite reassuring, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre added, and Ryoken couldn’t help making a face that expressed annoyance at the two of them. He could tell what they were trying to do.</p><p>Yusaku raised an elegant brow. “Reassuring?” He looked at Ryoken. “What does he mean?”</p><p>“Well, I believe it’s a bit too early for you to be in a relationship,” Ryoken explained, trying not to seem flustered. “But none of us would object if you decide to pursue romance someday, as long as it makes you happy.”</p><p>“Oh…” Yusaku seemed to deflate a bit for some reason and looked away, as if sulking. “Right… Good to know.”</p><p>“Same goes for you too, Spectre,” Emma told him.</p><p>“To pursue someone other than my lovely plants?” Spectre replied, pretending to look affronted. “I would never.”</p><p>That got a chuckle out of both Ryoken and Emma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Yusaku emerged from the bathroom fresh, clean, and properly dried and dressed in his pajamas. He looked over at the two boxes of chocolates he left on the nightstand. Valentine’s Day was about to end and his homemade chocolates for Ryoken still remained in his possession. He’d been so hesitant that he couldn’t find the right opportunity to give it to him, especially with Emma and Spectre around. It felt embarrassing to give his chocolates in front of them.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh and sat down on the bed. He took out of the chocolate-dipped strawberries and bit into it. “Delicious,” he said with a contented sigh. A thrill of tenderness warmed his heart at the very thought of Ryoken making these chocolates in the kitchen, especially since he wasn’t an expert in making desserts either. He looked at his own his box once again. “I wonder if he’ll like mine…”</p><p>He furiously shook his head in attempt to shake away his reluctance. He had no intention of waiting till morning to give it to him. Valentine’s would be over by then. Mustering up his courage, he seized the box with avidity and marched out of the room. He made a beeline straight to Ryoken’s door and raised his hand to knock. Ryoken answered promptly as expected, telling him to come in, and so Yusaku did just that.</p><p>“Ryoken, do you have a mo—” Yusaku’s brain came to a screeching halt. His entire body froze when he saw the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Although he was prepared to see Ryoken in his own bedroom—and yes, Ryoken did tell him to come in—he just felt like he just trespassed on something he was never meant to see. Ryoken was in the middle of putting on his pajamas, his bare chest visible underneath the unbuttoned shirt.</p><p>No matter what anyone’s ideal of male beauty, there was no denying how beautiful of a young man Ryoken was. And it wasn’t just his face that was attractive. His fit body was nothing but smooth, lean lines and tight, firm muscles with abs. His skin was too stunning to look at directly.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” Yusaku exclaimed, looking away awkwardly. He was pretty sure that he was blushing.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”</p><p>“I know, but…” Yusaku was just super unprepared to walk in on him like that. “I should wait outside until you’re done.”</p><p>“No, there’s no need for that. Why are you acting a little—” Ryoken stopped mid-sentence, then gave Yusaku a playful grin, as if he had just caught on to something. “Are you perhaps…embarrassed?”</p><p>“What?! N-No way! That’s not it at all!” Yusaku tried to play it off as best he could, all the while keeping his eyes off Ryoken’s body. His ability to remain preternaturally calm no matter the circumstances shattered easily when it came to Ryoken. And it certainly didn’t help that he was half-naked before his very presence at the moment.</p><p>“You don’t have to deny it, Yusaku. It’s completely understandable.” The teasing quality in Ryoken’s voice only made Yusaku more restless.</p><p>Yusaku looked away again and grunted, “Just finish dressing already.”</p><p>Ryoken chuckled. “You’re more than welcome to look if you want.”</p><p>“No, thank you!”</p><p>“There, all done,” he said, and Yusaku feared he might be joking. “What’s that in your hand?”</p><p>That question made Yusaku tense up. Whatever confidence he had a while ago had been diminished by that unexpected scene of a half-naked Ryoken earlier. Even so, he still managed to convince himself to go for it. He sucked in a deep breath and walked closer to Ryoken. “Here…” He held up the box for Ryoken to see. “This is for you.”</p><p>A surprised expression came into Ryoken’s face, and he was apparently speechless as he took the box and opened it. He stared at what was inside—cocoa coated chocolate truffle squares. There was a fleeting stillness between them. Yusaku felt his nerves building up, and he involuntarily gulped when Ryoken called his name.</p><p>“Yusaku…”</p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>Ryoken looked oddly torn, as if he couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown, which did nothing to ease the tension Yusaku felt. “Did you make these?”</p><p>“Yeah… They’re made from cocoa powder and condensed milk. I’m sorry I couldn’t make anything fancy for you.”</p><p>“There’s no need to make me something fancy, Yusaku,” Ryoken said in a soft and pleasantly sincere voice. “Besides, these look wonderful.”</p><p>“They’re still too simple, though… But they should taste okay. I hope…”</p><p>Ryoken took one of the chocolates from the box and held it delicately between his fingertips before taking a bite. His blue eyes widened. “This is delicious,” he said, licking his lips.</p><p>Yusaku released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, but he was still a little nervous. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really,” Ryoken replied happily and took another bite. “I love it a great deal. Thank you so much, Yusaku.”</p><p>It felt so surreal, but Yusaku could never deny how Ryoken’s eyes lit up with unbridled joy. He had such an earnest, gentle expression that made his heart race as if he’d run for miles. Just seeing the smile on Ryoken’s face was so rewarding. Seeing him happy was better than any feeling in the world. In moments like this, he was reminded all over again just how precious Ryoken was to him.</p><p>Ryoken relished another piece, his expression bearing that childlike nature that reminded Yusaku of the eight-year-old boy that saved him all those years ago. And in that moment, he let himself imagine making chocolates for Ryoken every year.</p><p>His feelings for him were growing stronger and stronger, that much was clear, but Yusaku didn’t want to think about why it was happening. With the Knights of Hanoi gradually building up reputation more and more, it didn’t seem the time to bring it up. The Hanoi Leader didn’t deserve more concerns weighing him down. But even having decided that, he still wondered if he would tell him the feelings he held so deep.</p><p>As he enjoyed the bright look on Ryoken’s face, and how it sent happiness through every fiber of his being, he hoped that one day, he could express his feelings for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all she wrote. Once again, I bid you all a Happy Valentine's!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>